A signal generator may generate a signal with specific signal characteristics, such as a specific pulse width or frequency. Known techniques for generating signals include analog techniques and digital techniques. According to a known analog technique, an oscillator may generate a signal, and a switch may be used to control the pulse width of the signal. According to a known digital technique, a signal may be digitally synthesized and then converted to an analog signal. These known techniques, however, may fail to provide satisfactory signals in certain situations, for example, for producing signals at high frequencies (such a microwave or radio frequency (RF) signals) in certain situations.